Some internal combustion engines can utilize rocker arms to transfer rotational motion of cams to linear motion appropriate for opening and closing engine valves. Deactivating rocker arms incorporate mechanisms that allow for selective activation and deactivation of the rocker arm. In a deactivated state, the rocker arm may exhibit lost motion movement. However, conventional valve train carrier assemblies must be often modified to provide a deactivating rocker arm function, which can increase cost and complexity. Accordingly, while conventional valve train carrier assemblies with deactivating rocker arms work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for an improved valve train carrier assembly with deactivating rocker arms.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.